Kathleen summers
by janiram
Summary: AU se passe plus de vingt ans aprés le debut de la serie et Angel et Spike ne sont pas des vampires.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas buffy contre les vampires ni cette histoire c'est la traduction de Kathleen summers par Druzilla.

« Maman, maman ! » Une petite fille a crié en descendant l'escalier et courant dans la cuisine.

« Maman, maman ! » L'enfant a crié et pleuré.

« Quoi, Anne » La femme a demandé en grignotant.

« Eric a pris ma poupée et il ne veut pas me la rendre ! »

« Bien nous devrions juste aller récupérer Mme la poupée, n'est ce pas ?

« Oui ! »  
Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'Eric et la femme frappa sur la porte.

« Quoi ! » a dit une voix ennuyée de l'autre coté.

« Anne dit que tu lui a pris sa poupée et que tu ne veux pas lui rendre. C'est vrai, Eric ? » La femme a demandé.

« Et si c'est vrai ? » il a voulu savoir.

« Bien, rend lui sa poupée, c'est sa poupée. » La femme a dit en levant la voix.

« Bien ! » a dit la voix dans la défaite.  
La porte s'est ouverte et un garçon de 11 ans a rendu sa poupée a sa petite sœur de 4 ans. Le garçon avait des cheveux roux court et pointu et des yeux verts. La fille des cheveux blonds longs et bouclés et des yeux bleus. La fille est retournée dans sa chambre. Le garçon a claqué sa porte fermée. Et la femme est retournée a son repas.

Plus tard ce jour :  
Un homme entre dans la maison et commence a chercher sa femme et ses enfants.  
« chérie ? Eric ? Anne ? » Il a crié.

« Ici mon chou ! » La femme a crié du salon.  
Il entre dans le salon et sa femme est la, regardant les loony tunes avec leurs enfants.  
Ils rient a cause de la stupidité du coyote. Il les joints et ri avec eux. Puis plus tard les enfants vont se coucher après le dîner et après qu'Eric ait fais ses devoirs.  
« Comment était ta journée ? L'homme demande a sa femme.

« Comme d'habitude, Eric a volé la poupée d'Anne a plusieurs reprises et les trucs habituels. Et toi ? »

« Il se peut que j'obtienne une promotion ! »

« C'est super chéri ! Ce sera ta deuxième promotion. »  
Il travaillait pour un cabinet juridique ; son père n'aimait pas les avocats mais qui les aimes a part d'autres avocats. Et son mari était aussi un très bon avocat c'est pourquoi ils avaient pu se permettre d'acheter une belle maison de deux étages dans la banlieue de LA. C'était prés de son travaille et de la ou son père vivait a LA. Sa mère voulais vivre avec son père mais ne pouvais pas a cause de leurs vies trop agitées. Sa mère dirigée une boite de nuit dans la ville ou elle avait vécu pendant dix-huit ans, alors que son père dirigé une société a LA ; elle n'a pas été sur de ce qu'il faisait.  
« Ma mère sera ici demain ! »

« Bien. Donc tu veux qu'on aille se coucher ou regarder Jay Leno ? » Il lui a demandé sachant déjà la réponse.

« Jay ! Je pense que Christina Ricci et David Boreanaz seront la ce soir et il y aura aussi un spectacle musical. Je n'est jamais était intéressé par les spectacles musicaux. »

Le matin suivant :  
« MAMAN ! PAPA ! Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous ! »  
Eric et Anne sautaient sur le lit.  
« Eric, tu ne devrais pas te préparer pour l'école ? » La femme a demandé.

« Pas d'école ! C'est samedi ! Levez vous ! Grand mère arrive aujourd'hui ! »

« Ouais, je suis réveillé ! Chéri nous devrions nous préparer, comme ça nous pouvons y aller quand ma mère arrive. » La femme dit a son mari.

Plus tard dans la journée : Après le petit déjeuner.  
Il y eu un coup a la porte.  
« J'y vais ! » Eric a crié en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Grand-mère Buffy ! Grand-père Angel ! Tante Willow ? Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Et si tu est la ou est oncle Xander ? » a demander Eric.

« Lilliana et lui sont restés a Sunnydale. J'ai eu besoin d'une pause d'eux mais je doute qu'il puisse la contrôler jusqu'à ce que je ne reviennes donc je rentre lundi. Et ton oncle Spike a promis qu'il aiderait. »  
La femme arriva a la porte.

« Allez y entrez. Eric tu dois inviter les gens a entrer pas juste rester debout la a parler. Mais seulement les gens que tu connais. Papa ? Et tante Willow ? »

« La société tourne au ralenti en ce moment donc j'ai décidé de venir vous rendre visite. »

« Moi je prends une pause de Xander et Lilliana. Elle a seulement cinq ans mais elle montre déjà beaucoup de capacités pour la magie. » Willow a répondu a Kathleen.

« Simon et toi ne devriez pas y aller, vous n'allez pas manquer votre avion ? » Buffy a demandé a sa fille.

« Oh mon dieu ! Tu as raison. Simon dépêche toi ! » Elle a crié a son mari.

Ils sont entrés dans la voiture puis elle a entendu sa mère crier.

« Kathleen Summers, tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ? » Elle s'est approché et leur a montré les clés de voiture.

Ils réussirent finalement a attraper leur avion.

**FIN**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
